


didn’t i start the flames?

by Donts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Angst (Merlin), Can be read as Merthur if wanted, Drabble, Gen, Guilty Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Good Friend (Merlin), We all hate Uther here, but can also be kept platonic as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Arthur believes Merlin has good reason to hate him. He has every reason too, doesn’t he?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	didn’t i start the flames?

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble for an idea that wouldn’t leave my head

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Merlin sucks in a breath, then takes a hesitant step towards Arthur's forlorn figure.

"You're legalizing magic, why would I?"

Arthur shakes his head, flames from his fireplace dancing in his eyes.

"What I mean is-" Arthur turns to face Merlin, eyes watering. "-why don't you hate me?"

Merlin stands shocked for a moment, then slowly sits down on the chair across from Arthur. The fire crackles in their silence, popping with the tension leaking from both men.

"Why would I hate you? You're my friend," Merlin finally breaks the silence.

"But my father-"

"You are not your father, Arthur," Merlin interrupts sternly.

"Let me finish," Arthur says exasperatedly, lhis words nearly coming across as a plea.

Merlin sits back in his seat, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"I was born of magic, that I know, and because of that my mother died. I don't blame magic for that, don't worry. I know there are rules, rules my father chose to ignore," Arthur began, eyes shamefully cast down.

"But even so, my mother's death, _my birth_ , sent Uther on a rampage. My very being caused the slaying of your people, Merlin," Arthur guiltily states into the flames in front of them, worrying his lip.

"How could you not hate me?" His voice trembles.

"Do not blame yourself for your father's actions. You were cause for celebration and he chose to use you as an excuse for hatred. Do not see yourself as the cause, but as the cure. Your destiny is to fix your father's wrong doings," Merlin counters.

"You cannot deny that if I were never-" Arthur cuts himself off.

Merlin leaves his chair, kneeling in front of Arthur and grasping his hand.

"Arthur, you have to understand the slaying of my people was not because of you. Uther saw power he could not have and searched for any reason to justify destroying it. If not your mother's death, it would be magic’s failure of producing a son. There is no logic to his reasoning."

Arthur stubbornly keeps his eyes away from Merlin's piercing glare, not convinced he was void of responsibility.

"Look at me, Arthur," Merlin gently turns Arthur's face.

Arthur lets out a sigh at the sight of Merlin's tender expression.

"Im sorry," he whispers.

"It's not your fault," Merlin reassures, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"It's not my fault."

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
